


My Beloved Rival and Fam

by MercurialMarvel



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Characters are not in relationship during present time, Flashbacks, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship is implied to happen in the future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMarvel/pseuds/MercurialMarvel
Summary: Two hybrid children awaken in their parents past. Unfortunately for them, their parents used to be brutal enemies. Now they must try to work with their parents' past selves and find away back to their own time. As long as they get Zim and Dib to not kill each other or them along the way.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	1. You Awaken In A Room

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in the Invader Zim fandom. Hope it's enjoyable.

Xander groaned as he opened his eyes. Something had happened. In his dad’s lab. 

Meaning either a lot of injuries or a groundbreaking discovery.

Sitting up and seeing what appeared to be a bedroom, Xander figured it was the former. Someone must have brought him here, believing him to be injured. Pulling his hood down, Xander was at least lucky enough that his hood hadn’t come off. Having to explain why he had antenna to some poor unsuspecting assistant never went well for his dad. At least most people are easily fooled.

Hearing the door open, Xander stood up and dusted himself off. ‘Probably dad checking up on me.’

“I’m fine. I know, I know, I shouldn’t have been in the lab…”

Xander trailed off as he saw who was at the door. 

“Who are you alien scum?!” shouted a 12 year old Dib.

‘SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT’ Xander thought as he jumped away. Dib pulled some handcuffs from his pocket and chased after him. “Who are you?! Another invader?!”

“Wait! I’m not an invader! I’m not!” Xander dodged Dib, jumping onto the bed, then to the desk. “So what’s your job? Here to assist Zim?” 

“No!” Again he jumped past Dib. “My name is Xander Membrane!” 

That got Dib to pause. “What?”

Though Dib made no movement toward him, Xander jumped away again. “Don’t hurt me!”

Keeping an eye on Xander, Dib slowly set the handcuffs on the ground. He kicked them away and showed his empty hands. “Okay, no alien sleep cuffs. Now answer me, why did you say your name is Membrane?” 

Xander’s eyes moved back and forth a few times from the cuffs to Dib. He slowly took a deep breath.

“Because it’s my name. I’m your son, from the future.” Dib crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Please, like I’ll fall for that again.” “Huh?”

“Fine, I’ll play along. If you’re my future kid, why do you look like Zim?”

Xander shrugged. “I’m half Irken, half human. Zim’s my other dad.” “Zim and me? Yeah right.” 

At this point, Xander had balled up his hands into fists. “I have no idea how you two got together. All I know is that you did and had some kids. You don’t have to believe it right now. I don’t care. I just want to get home.”

“Home?”

Xander gestured around the room. “I have no idea where I am, I’ve never been in your childhood room before. And considering that I’ve just met my dad as a twelve year old, no idea when either. To make things worse, I don’t know how to get back to my time anyway.”  
“Okay, so let’s pretend that I believe you, which I don’t. How’d you get sent back in time?” 

Xander cautiously moved to sit on the bed. “You were working on some kind of experiment with time travel. Guessing from the fact I’m here, it must have worked. Something started going wrong while me and Kalex were sneaking in…” Xander froze mid-sentence. “Kalex!”

“Who?”

Xander jumped off the bed and ran over to Dib, shaking his shoulders. “Did you see a human appear around here too?” “What are you talking about?!”

Xander let go of Dib and started pacing around the room. “My twin brother, Kalex! We were together when the experiment went off. If I got sent here, he should’ve too!”

“I’ve haven’t seen anyone else.” Dib then sarcastically added, “Maybe he got sent to Zim’s house.”

Xander stopped pacing, turned slowly to Dib, then bolted out the door. Dib followed, watching the alien frantically open door after door looking for an exit before running down stairs. 

“Where are you going?” “Pop’s.”

With that response, Xander finally found the front door, pulled up his hood, and ran outside. Dib only stopped for a moment before he followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took the half-Irken a few moments to figure out where he was in the city, but once he did he ran towards where Zim’s base was. 

“Hey wait! Do you even know where you’re going?” Xander continued running, not minding Dib’s pursuit.

“I grew up there. I’m sure I can find my way there.”

It took a few minutes, but the two finally came across the odd-colored building that was Zim’s base. Xander ran past the gnomes and up to the front door.

“Override code Z1M!” The gnomes deactivated and the door slammed open.

“There’s an override code? And why is it his own name? Wait, nevermind.” Dib’s commentary was ignored as Xander ran inside.

He gave a quick wave to Gir, who just waved back, before looking up to the ceiling.

“Computer, could you please tell me if there are any humans who appeared inside the labs?”

“Hmm… You’re an intruder so I shouldn’t answer, but you said please so… yeah. Some human kid appeared in the lab about half an hour ago.” 

Xander’s hood fell off as his antenna perked up. “Kalex! Can you take me to the labs please?” “Sure, I guess.”

A nearby table moved, opening up to an elevator. Xander ran over to it, Dib following while take pictures. As they went down, Dib finally confronted him.

“What’s the big deal? You seem more panicked about your brother and Zim than you were about me.” He rolled his eyes. “If you were really my kid, you would’ve been worried about me dissecting you.” 

“Because I could tell that you weren’t my dad.” “Huh?” 

Xander took a few breaths, calming himself. “It’s true that you and Pop were feral when you were younger-” “Who’re you calling feral?!” “-but at least you were shorter. When I saw you, I instantly knew that you weren’t _my_ dad. But Zim… he’s always been short. Kalex might’ve mistaken him for _our_ Zim.” Xander turned to Dib. “I was terrified to wake up and meet a child version of my dad. How do you think Kalex feels thinking that our pa is there with him, only to get attacked?” 

Xander tugged on his sleeves. “…how would you feel if the person you trusted with your life tried to kill you?” 

There was no time for Dib to respond as the elevator doors opened and Xander ran out.

“Kalex! Kalex!” The alien child shouted, looking down the many halls of the base.

“I still don’t really believe you, but I don’t think randomly shouting is going to help you find Kalex any faster.” 

Xander’s antenna fell in disappointment, but perked back up just as quickly. “Maybe there’s something I could try.” He started making a light clicking noise.

“What the heck is that?!” Xander suddenly turned to one of the halls. 

“A way to find Kalex.” With that, he bolted down the hall.

“Stop running off!” Shouted Dib, once again following behind.

Xander turned through the lab, seeming to follow an invisible path. Once they got close enough to hear lasers firing, Xander tried shouting again.

“Kalex!” This time, a voice replied back. “Xander!”

Xander ran towards the voice, shouting every few seconds to continue getting a response. Dib ran with him, albeit in less of a rush. The two kept twisting through the halls until they ran, in Xander’s case literally, into another human. Stunned for only a moment, he quickly embraced the human.

“Kalex! You’re okay!” Kalex just laughed, patting his brother’s back. “Just barely! It’s not easy dodging Irken weaponry. Really need to work on that when we get home.”

The jovial, or at least half jovial, conversation ended as Zim came into view. Xander pulled Kalex closer, holding onto him tighter, and began to let out a deep, slow clicking sound.

“WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!”


	2. Kids Of The Future

“Your kids from the future.”

Kalex smacked his forehead while Dib just gaped at Xander’s blunt answer. 

“Really Xander? Way to be subtle.” “I tried subtle earlier with Dad, it didn’t work.” “Well when you do it like that, no duh.” “You know I’m not good at lying!” 

The two’s bickering was interrupted by Zim, who had at least put his weapons away.

“YOU LIE!!!! YOU LIE!!!!!!!”

Kalex rolled his eyes at Zim’s reaction and calmly, as if Zim hadn’t been attempting to kill him moments ago, responded.

“Just have the computer scan us both for Irken DNA. Specifically yours.” “SILENCE DIB! DO NOT TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO!!!!”

“Not Dib. Still.” “Seriously Zim? I’m right here.”

Kalex pulled away from his brother’s hold and wiped his hand across his cheek. After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away and showed it. A cream-like substance was smeared on his palm, while the skin where he wiped appeared a green color. Like Irken skin.

“See? Dib’s skin doesn’t look like this. Ergo, I’m not Dib. As I shouted over your lasers earlier, the name’s Kalex.” He then looked upwards. “Computer, please scan me and Xander for Irken DNA and human DNA.”

“Don’t tell my computer what to do!” “Sure, scanning.” “Don’t listen to that human!”

Zim looked over to Dib and pointed dramatically at him. “YOU! You put this human up to this! You had them invade my base!” “I didn’t even know about him!” “LIES!!!!”

The two argued back and forth, more so Dib arguing while Zim called him a liar. The two hybrids watched them both.

“I know Dad’s told us that he and Pop got together later on, but seeing this is where they started at… I really wonder HOW?”

“Scan complete.” The bickering paused, thankfully, with the computer’s interruption. “Both lifeforms contain 50% human DNA matching human genome on file of Dib Membrane,” “You have my DNA on a file?!?!?!” “And 50% Irken DNA matching your genome Master.”

There was a moment of silence that came over the base.

“So, congratulations. It’s twin boys.”

The computer’s congrats did nothing to help the shock both Dib and Zim were in. The twin hybrids glanced at each other and approached each of them. Xander gently shook Zim’s shoulder while Kalex just poked Dib’s head. 

“Papa?” Xander’s quiet query finally got Zim to respond. He turned to the other Irken, then glanced over at the two humans. Kalex repeatedly poked a still unresponsive Dib.

“I must’ve wanted new servants. Yes, that’s it. But why Dib? Why a weak pig-smelly?” Xander slowly shook his head. “It’s more complicated than that. We’ll explain, I promise. Once Dad starts responding.” 

Zim nodded, then pulled what appeared to be a taser from his PAK and used it to shock Dib. 

“What the hell Zim?!?!” Kalex quickly stepped between the two before another fight could begin. “Alright, so before we all go back to killing each other, I’m sure you BOTH have questions. Let’s all head up to the main base and we’ll answer your questions.”

They both growled at each, then reluctantly nodded. The ride back up was awkward, with the twins standing between Zim and Dib, who kept glaring at each other before turn away. Repeatedly.

Upon reaching the living room of the base, thankfully devoid of Gir now, Zim and Dib went to sit on the couch while Kalex and Xander stood in front.

“Okay, so… questions? Anything you’d want to ask your future kids?” Kalex’s carefree attitude did nothing to help the tense atmosphere, and it showed with Xander’s increasing frustration. 

Thankfully, Zim decided to ask a question. “Why did I decide to make new servants with Dib?”

Kalex’s laughter contrasted Xander’s irritated sigh. “I told you, it’s more complicated than that. First of all, we aren’t servants. I get that it’s hard to understand, but just know that we ARE NOT servants, we ARE your kids.” 

“You were lonely, being one of the only Irkens in this part of the universe. So you decided to have a kid to make you feel less lonely. You didn’t want your kid to be PAK dependent, so Dib agreed to help.” The half-human Irken glanced at his brother, who had fallen to the floor laughing. “As hilarious as Kalex thinks this is, it’s honestly good for me to know that you went from wanting servants to caring about having kids.”

“Congrats on your character growth.” “Not helping Kalex, not helping.”

Now Dib raised a hand in confusion. “Wait a minute, why would I agree to help Zim? Especially help him have kids?!”

Xander nudged Kalex, who finally stopped laughing. “You explain this one.”

The human half-irken shrugged. “Sure.”

“At some point around the beginning of hi skool, you two became friends. Don’t ask me how or why, I don’t know. A few years later, you started dating. And after seeing this here, I have no clue how that ever worked out. Right after graduating, and I do mean literally next day after graduation because you guys are weird, you both agreed to have a kid. Ta-da!”

“That doesn’t explain anything!” Kalex just replied with another shrug. “I don’t know the details. You both have told us stories about your exploits together, but Pop doesn’t like talking about the why. Whatever happens, earth is safe. So I figured that was a good enough explanation for you.”

“Zim’s turn for a question Dib-beast!” Zim jumped up from sitting. “How did we have kids? I thought Irkens were sterile?” 

Dib raised an eyebrow. “I hate to agree with Zim, but I had a similar question. Are human and alien sex organs actually compatible enough to produce offspring? Or did Zim do some weird alien egg implanting thing?”

A blush rose on the faces of the two time-travelers. “No! God no! We weren’t born the ‘natural’ human way! If you two ever did have sex, I don’t know about, I don’t want to know about, please for the love of all the universe don’t ever tell me about it!” 

Xander patted his brother’s back. “What Kalex means to say is that we were cloned. You both provided some DNA and used a machine to create us. The combination of two different DNAs resulted in non-exact replica clones, aka us.” There was a pause. “But I do agree, if you two ever do have a sex life, as your kids we DO NOT want to know about it. EVER.” 

At this point Kalex was sitting on the ground, holding his head, muttering. “You’re twelve. Why the fuck do you want to know if you have a future sex life? What is wrong with you?”

“How about another, hopefully better, question? Anything to get away from this particular topic. Please.”

Dib looked between the two. “Fine. Why twins? I don’t think Zim or me would specifically want twins. So why?”

Kalex froze, slowly raising his head. “Kalex, no.” He calmly stood up. “Kalex I’m warning you.” A grin began to grow on his face.

“You got a buy one, get one free deal.” He slung an arm around Xander, wearing a shit-eating grin. “He’s the buy one, I’m the get one free.” 

Xander immediately facepalmed. “That joke is bad. You should feel bad. Just for saying it for the hundredth time, you are bad.”

The joke did nothing to clear Dib’s question, given he still look confused. Xander shrugged off Kalex’s arm and tried to explain better. 

“You weren’t trying to get twins intentionally. You were trying to create a PAK independent Irken using human DNA. There was excess DNA of both species, so the machine you were using to grow me created a second, primarily human, child.”

“Couldn’t he have just said that?” Dib asked, gesturing to Kalex. “Yes he could’ve. But he’s wants to be a clown and make jokes instead.” “Hey! I thought it was funny!”

“Why?”

The group of three stopped their conversation and turned to Zim. “Huh?”

“Why? Why does Zim feel this way?” Dib raised an eyebrow. Kalex slowly approached Zim. “You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific. Why do you feel what way?”

Zim hissed and jumped off the couch with his PAK legs extended. “Why does Zim feel like caring about you pathetic weaklings?! An invader needs no one, but you two cause worry and concern to flood Zim’s squeedlyspooch! Why do you do this?!”

Xander jumped back while Kalex stood firm. “Dormant instinct.” “What?!”

Kalex raised his head to meet Zim’s glare. “It’s a dormant instinct of Irkens. It causes an Irken to care about the well being of any known offspring of that Irken. Certain… special Irkens regain that particular instinct.” 

Zim slowly retracted the PAK legs. “Special?” “Yeah, awesome Irkens like you.” Zim raised his head in triumph. “Of course! Only amazing invaders such as myself would be able to use such a rare instinct! Just more proof of my greatness as an invader!” 

Dib rolled his eyes, but noticed a worried look pass between the two hybrids. Against his own curiosity, he remain quiet about it. 

“Okay so I have one last question. You said you’re both time-travelers… Is it like the form of time travel my dad explained once on his show? Do we need to be worrying about a giant monster attacking Tokyo right now?”

Dib’s question broke the twins out of their concern. “No, it’s not like that.” Xander answered. “That was time travel via object replacement. You took an item from the past and replaced it with an object from the future. What you were, or I guess will be, working on is something you were calling ‘time travel via spacial displacement’ or something like that. It shouldn’t have caused any major problems.” Kalex nudged him. “Well, any problems aside from us.”

With that, Xander straightened his posture suddenly. “And that question leads us to a request from us to both of you.” 

That statement caught both Dib and Zim’s attention. Kalex joined his brother with a stern look. “We need to get to our own time, but we don’t have the tools to do so. So we need both of your knowledge and skills to help us find a way back.” 

The two glanced at each other, before turning back to the alien and human rivals. “We need you to work together as a temporary truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting as many people to like this as they did. Thank you all so much!


	3. Agreements and Warnings

“WHAT?!?!?!?!”

One would think that growing up around Zim, a person would be used to yelling. While this is normally true, apparently even Zim could reach new volumes of loudness when needed. As Kalex and Xander were quickly learning as they both covered their ears, or in Xander’s case the Irken equivalent, while Xander’s antennae pressed down on his head.

It took a minute for either of them to recover, with Kalex being the first. 

“Sheesh. I knew you wouldn’t like it, but I didn’t expect you’d both hate it _that_ much.” 

“The only way I’ll work with Zim is if it will save the Earth!” “I’ll never work with this pig-smelly-dookie-filled-large-headed-filthy-filthy human!”

Kalex rolled his eyes. “Got enough adjectives there? And besides, if you two don’t help us, we’ll be stuck here. Forever.”

Xander, now recovered from the early scream, chimed in. “Please! We just want to get home!”

Zim’s resolve seem to falter a bit, a look of concern passing his eyes for a moment. However, Dib stood firm. “No way.”

Both twins open their mouths to say something, but everything was interrupted by a high pitched shriek. The entire group in the living room turned to the sound, as Gir came running in carrying what appeared to be a large book.

“Lookie what I found! Lookie what I found!” A look of recognition appear on the two time-travelers’ faces. “Can we see tha…” “LOOKIE WHAT I FOUND!” Xander patted Gir’s head gently. “Yes, we see it…” “LOOKIE WHAT I FOUND!” Kalex held out his hands. “Good job Gir, now please hand it here.” 

“I’m gonna eat it!” Horror quickly passed over the two hybrids. “NO!”

Zim snatched the book away from Gir. “Leave that alone Gir! Go play with one of your piggies or something! LEAVE THIS TO ZIM!!” 

Gir looked sad for a moment, before squealing in joy and running off again. Zim eyed the book carefully. “What is this anyway?” 

Kalex laughed. “It’s photo album. Our family’s one actually. I would recognize the burn marks on it anywhere. Don’t know how it got here though…”

Zim turned the photo album, examining it cautiously. “‘Photo album’? DID YOU BRING THIS HERE?!” With that, Zim threw it at Dib. “OW!”

Before another fight could commence, everyone’s attention was brought to two letters that had fallen out of the album when Zim threw it. Dib picked up one, noticing his name on it. The other had some Irken letters printed on it, which Xander handed to Zim. The two rivals glared at each other for moment, then opened their respective letters. 

As they read, Zim seem to relax a little. Almost like he was taking comfort in whatever was written. Dib, on the other hand, seemed to tense up. Like he was angry, or frustrated, with his letter. Curiously, Xander tried to peek at Dib’s letter, only to have him shove it into his pocket. Zim did the same, putting the letter in his PAK.  
“It seems that Zim has reason to trust you after all. I AGREE TO HELP YOU!” Kalex nudged him. “And?” “And… Zim agrees to stop fighting Dib. UNTIL YOU BOTH ARE GONE! THEN MY PLANS TO CONQUER THE EARTH RESUME!” Zim cackled. 

The twins turned to Dib. He glared at them, then turned his glare at Zim. “…Fine, I’ll help.” 

Kalex’s expression remained unreadable, but Xander’s face immediately lit up. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Kalex gave a strange look at Dib, then suddenly completely flipped his attitude. Clapping his hands together and smiling, he addressed the group.

“Now that this whole mess is settled, I’ll walk Dad home. Xander, you handle our sleeping arrangements with Pops.”

“I don’t need help getting home!” “Why would I let you stay here?!?!” Xander shrunk back from Dib and Zim’s simultaneous cries.

Kalex smiled, unfazed. “Zim, we are staying here so that Xander doesn’t accidentally reveal that he’s an alien, compromising both him and you. You wouldn’t want to risk revealing that you’re both not human, right?” Zim grumbled, then turned to Xander.

“Come smeet. Let us prepare your ‘sleeping arrangements’.” With that Zim marched off. Xander gave a quick glance at his brother before following.

Kalex turned to Dib. “As for you, I need to talk to you. Away from those two. Figured walking to your house was the best chance I would get.” 

He walked up and threw an arm around Dib’s shoulder. “So lead the way!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalex was suspiciously quiet for a while. Maybe it was just Dib’s paranoia, but for a guy who insisted on talking to him separately he wasn’t doing very much talking. Once they got a few blocks aways from Zim’s base, however, Kalex finally started.

“So Dib… I know you still don’t believe any of this. Probably think it’s a joke or something.” Dib raised an eyebrow at that.

“Something wrong with that? I mean, come on, kids from the future? That’s too convenient. And those kids also being Zim’s kids, the same alien who’s tried tricking me before with a robot future version of me? What are the chances?”

Kalex shook his head and smiled. “More likely than you would think. Don’t worry about it, though. I don’t care if you don’t believe it. Honestly, you could make a point after we leave to ensure that Xander and me are never born and I still wouldn’t care.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. “But Xander… He’s what you would call a sensitive soul. For someone who looks like an Irken, he’s kinder than any human I’ve ever met.”

“That said…” Kalex’s hand shot out of his pocket suddenly, grabbing Dib’s arm and stopping them both. “Play nice with Zim for now. If Xander finds out that you still don’t give a shit about us, it would break his heart. So I don’t care how much acting you have to pull off, you’re going to continue playing a game of happy family. Continue with your role in this as his dad, even if you have to fake it.”

He let go of Dib’s arm and casually continued walking. “And just to warn you, he’s still going to call you Dad. I’ll do the same. But don’t worry, when he’s not around I’ll just call you Dib.” 

Dib rubbed where Kalex had grabbed him, then ran to catch up. “Why aren’t you giving Zim this threat? Shouldn’t you be more worried about him, the alien invader?”

Kalex shrugged. “His instincts will keep him in line. Unlike you, his organic brain has no choice but to accept, at least while we’re here, the role of parent.”

“You mentioned instincts earlier, during the questions. Something about him being different, or as you called it, ‘ _special_ ’? Why were you two acting so weird about that?”

Kalex froze, nearly tripping Dib.

“…He’s defective.”

“Huh?” 

Kalex sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Zim is defective. He can decide his own fate. He has more empathy than most Irkens. He is capable of falling in love with another species, a human. If the Irken Empire says to do something, Zim is able to decide NOT to do that. By the Irken Empire’s standards, Zim is broken."

Kalex paused for a moment and chuckled. “And he doesn’t believe it. At least not right now, in your time. Try telling him that he’s defective, he’ll call you a liar and continue on his day like normal.”

He finally started walking again. “By the time Xander and I were born, he acknowledges it. I don’t know what happened with that, but I think it had a big part in you two finally getting together. It has sorta become a source of both pride and shame for him.”

Dib’s house came into view.

“…He doesn’t like to talk about it…”

The two reached the Membrane household’s door. Dib turned to ask Kalex more questions, but Kalex interrupted him.

“Welp, see you tomorrow Dib!” And with that he ran off, back towards Zim’s base.

Leaving Dib alone with his thoughts and a slightly bruised arm.


	4. How Many Fools Does It Take To Build A Time Machine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I wasn't expecting this story to be so well liked!
> 
> So this chapter is a bit long than the others. Normally I would divide it into two chapters, but the second part didn't seem long enough to be on it's own.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Kalex returned to the base without incident. He was expecting… well he wouldn’t say peace and quiet, especially not with Zim… but at least some form of calmness or something.

Not Xander standing on top of the fake fridge holding the photo album above his head with Zim below using his PAK legs to try reaching it.

“GIVE ME THE BOOK!!!!! LET ZIM SEE THE BOOK!!!!!” “No! I already told you it could overwhelm you!” 

“Did either of you get anything done while I was gone?” The two Irkens turned to him. “Kalex!” 

Zim put away his PAK legs while Xander climbed down. “Of course we did! Zim made the best ‘beds’ any earth-worm could ask for!” Xander rolled his eyes.

“They’re just copies of Dad’s bed. I think that’s the only human bed Pops has every seen.” “LIES!!”

“So if that’s dealt with, what did I just walk into a minute ago?” “He wanted to see the photo album. I told him no.”

Kalex slung an arm around Xander, then turned to address Zim. “Well it’s late. And we both need some rest, so we’ll just head to bed.” “BUT WHY WON’T YOU LET ME SEE THE BOOK?!?!” 

Kalex began leading his brother out of the room. “I’ll come back and explain before I go to bed. Just wait on the couch or something.” 

Once they were out, he let Xander lead the way to where they would be sleeping. Kalex looked over at his brother and smirked. “Hey Xander? I’m proud that you were able to resist Pops attempts at see the photos.” Xander’s antennae fell as he looked away guiltily. “Well…”

Kalex laughed. “I figured. You can barely lie to save your life. I guessed you wouldn’t have been able to completely resist his demands. So, what’d you show him?” 

Xander huffed and elbowed his brother. “For your information, I did resist most of his demands! I only showed him one photo.” “And that photo was?”

Xander hugged the photo album close. “One of our baby photos. The one Dad took of you, me, and Pops.” 

Kalex leaned over and gave him a side-hug as they walked. Once they reached the room the computer had prepared, the two separated. In the middle of the room, Gir had curled up, appearing to be asleep. Xander carefully passed him, still holding the photo album. 

“Hey Kalex? What are you going to tell Pops? You aren’t exactly the best with explanations.” Kalex just shrugged. “What did you tell him?”

Xander sighed. “I told him he wouldn’t be able to handle it right now. I also tried explaining that the maturity he gains over the years is different than just having instincts alone now.” “Then I’ll just repeat that.”

A pillow went flying across the room and hit Kalex in the face, thankfully not waking Gir in the process. “Come on! That’s the best I can do! Even you pointed out that I’m not good at explaining these things!” Kalex tossed the pillow back and smirked. “Besides, you’re the smart one. I’m the good-looking funny one.” The pillow returned, now with more force. “Ow, okay, geez. Not in a joking mood now, I guess.”

Xander huffed went over to his brother, picking the pillow up himself. “Kalex, I’m serious. Papa was really bothered about not getting to see more photos. I’m not even sure I should’ve shown him the one I did. Assuming he actually listened to you and is sitting still in the living room, he isn’t like the Pops we know. If you try joking with him, it’s likely to go over his head.”

Kalex rolled his eyes as his twin climbed into one of the beds. “I know, I know. Be serious, got it. I do have _some_ idea of what I’m doing.” With that, he walked out of the room, giving a casual wave back. “Be back in a few.”

Xander rolled his eyes. Hopefully he wouldn’t make the situation more confusing than it already was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Impressively, Zim had actually listened and was sitting on the couch when Kalex returned. Kalex walked over and hopped up next to him.

“So… what did Xander tell you?” Zim glared at the half-human. “He said that it would be too much for me to handle. TOO MUCH FOR ZIM?!?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!” 

Kalex laughed. “Well, he’s right. That’s pretty much it.” If Xander had been in the room, Kalex knew he would’ve thrown another pillow at him. Maybe two.

“NOTHING IS TOO MUCH FOR ZIM!!!!!” Kalex leaned back as Zim shouted once more.

“Seriously Zim, Xander probably already explained it better than I can. It simply is a matter of you can’t handle it.” Kalex looked over at Zim, who had finally stopped shouting. “Dib is too young to care about this, you are too young to be able to deal with this. He gains empathy as you guys grow up, you gain maturity. Without that, each of you isn’t really the you we know.” 

Kalex sat up and climbed off the couch. “That’s actually why I’m in a hurry to get home. As much as I hate to admit it, and I REALLY hate to admit it, I need adult supervision. I tend to get myself into trouble, a lot of trouble. And right now, Dib wouldn’t care if I did something to get myself hurt and you would probably end up encouraging it.”

“At this point in time, you can’t handle being a parent.” With that he walked out of the room.

This time, Zim said nothing in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day came quicker than Zim and Dib thought it could. Though for Xander and Kalex, it couldn’t come quick enough. Much to Zim’s disappointment, Xander had hidden the photo album. And his computer was refusing to tell him where it was! 

Zim’s mood did nothing to improve when Dib showed up. Of course Zim was more than happy to remind him that as soon as the two time-travelers were home safe, the security would be activated again. This time better than before. Or at least that’s what Zim claimed.

Dib followed the Irken to the lab where they had started working. Zim had provided some materials, though the parts were for a different type of time machine. Something about object replacement, not that Zim cared anymore. Given his willingness to sacrifice the parts for Xander and Kalex, Dib assumed it hadn’t worked out. Though the thought of it felt familiar to him, in a bad way. For some reason, it made him think of… pigs. Dib shuddered and shook the thoughts from his head.

“Hey Dad!” greeted Xander, waving a screwdriver. Kalex nodded a greeting, hammering on the side of a piece of metal.

“What are you guys even doing?” Dib questioned, looking at pieces of metal, bolts, and wires strewn across the room. 

“Foolish Dib! I had these time machine parts in my labs! It should not be difficult for ZIM to change their function to send our smeets back to their time!” Despite Zim’s confidence, the broken state of the parts told a different story.

“You have absolutely no idea what you’re doing.” “LIES!!!!!!” 

Xander laughed at the argument. “You’re right Dad. Honestly, I don’t think Pa’s idea would work. Spacial displacement works differently from object replacement, I don’t think adjusting his machine would’ve worked.” He gestured at the broken pieces. “Even if it was still in one piece.” 

Kalex stopped hammering for a moment and pointed to Xander. “That’s why we’re following his orders.”

Dib gave a questioning look to Xander, who beamed and pointed to himself confidently.

“I got to help with a few of the time-machine prototypes. If we can recreate the last one I saw, we should be able to work from there to however the working one, well, worked.” The confidence quickly faded. “The only problem is these materials. I guess the stuff from our time is… how should I put this? More advanced? Like even more advanced than Irken machinery.”

“HEY! I gave you what I had!” Zim screeched indignantly. Xander turned toward him and smiled.

“And we are grateful for that. But Papa, there’s about 20 years between these materials and the ones I’m used to.” Xander looked back to the machinery pieces. “I’m not sure if I can figure a way to make the prototype with this. But I’m willing to try.” 

Dib couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Anger appeared evident on his face. “You’re not sure if you can do it?! What do you mean…” Dib began to trail off as Kalex paused, turned to him, and began threateningly hitting the hammer into his palm while staring directly at Dib. Luckily for Dib, Xander hadn’t seen either Kalex’s threat or Dib’s anger.

“What was that Dad?” “…what do you mean you can’t do it, I’m sure you can.” Dib’s tone wasn’t very convincing, but Xander took it as motivation anyway. “Thanks Dad.”

Not to be outdone, and also not noticing Dib’s faked positivity, Zim chimed in. “Of course you can do it! Any smeet of mine is amazing! After all, you have Zim’s intelligence! If I could do it, so can you! Just by being my smeet, you inherit Zim’s amazing skills!” 

Given how Zim’s machine hadn’t been what they needed anyway, Zim’s motivational speech didn’t make much sense. And seemed to be more about praising himself anyway. But again, Xander took it positively. “You’re right Pops. I can do this!”

With that, Xander began gathering some more of the parts together. “Hey Dad? Can you grab a few of the bolts and some of the metal Kalex has finished with? We’ll need to create a chamber to run energy through.” 

Dib went over to Kalex, who vaguely gestured at a few bent pieces of metal. As Dib gathered the bent pieces, he asked a question that had him curious. “Why aren’t you giving out instructions? Don’t you help the future me too?” Kalex shrugged. “Nope. Xander helps in the lab and on paranormal hunts, not me.” 

Dib expression became crestfallen. Even if he didn’t believe this whole time travel thing, the idea that some form of his future self would purposely exclude one of his kids from something he cared about was disappointing. 

“Dude, chill out. I can feel the depression coming off you in waves.” Dib looked up at the casual remark. Kalex smirked at him. “Don’t go beating your self up.” He then added in a whisper, “Especially for something you don’t believe in.” 

Xander hadn’t heard Kalex’s whispered remark, so Kalex continued his statement. “I’m not interested in any of that science stuff. Paranormal or otherwise. I leave that to you two dorks.” 

That comment had caught Xander’s attention. “Hey! Who are you calling a dork?” The only response was the sound of laughter. The two hybrids continue to joke with playful banter.

For as awkward as Dib felt internally through this conversation, Zim looked that way externally. He stood off to the side, occasionally grabbing a bolt that had rolled away or a wire that had been pushed out of reach. He hadn’t questioned Xander taking control earlier, and now knowing why and seeing the familial playfulness brought out between the brothers was causing unexplainable emotions in Zim’s fleshy brain. 

To think that between Xander’s interest in paranormal and regular science and Kalex’s nonchalant attitude toward life, somehow both Dib and Zim fit in. It seemed unimaginable to the invader. How could bitter rivals ever come together in this type of setting? 

Zim’s train of thought was instantly derailed when Xander suddenly stopped his work. “Oh shit!”

The Irken invader ran over to the hybrid, concerned instincts rushing him to aid some problem. Scanning his eyes over the child, nothing appear to be imminently wrong. “What happen?! What?! ARE YOU INJURED?!?! WHAT?!” 

Xander gave a placating motion to Zim. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought of something…” He turned to Dib. “When do you guys have skool?” 

“Seriously, that’s what you’re worried about? Of all the things to worry about, you worry about skool?” Dib’s sarcastic comment didn’t phase Xander, who just nodded.

Dib rolled his eyes. “Skool is tomorrow. If you’re worried about me helping, I can skip.” 

Kalex laughed. “Oh my! Setting a bad example now, aren’t you?” 

He stood up and turned to Zim and Dib. “Just go. Don’t want to bring any suspicion on us with you two skipping. You both can help with the time machine after class.” 

Zim cackled triumphantly. “See my smeet, nothing to worry about! I had this plan all along!” Kalex rolled his eyes and began picking up the unbent pieces of metal. 

“That’s not the problem, though it’s good to know our plan for that…” Xander set down the materials he was working with. “I wanted to know so that I could come along. I don’t want to miss anything.” 

The sound of clattering metal echoed through the room as Kalex dropped everything he was holding. Zim rushed over and, after checking if Kalex was uninjured, hissed out a warning. “Do not damage my base!”

Kalex simply held up a hand in stop motion to Zim’s face. “Hold on, I’ve got more pressing concerns right now. Xander, you are kidding me, right?” 

“No. I’ve never missed a day and I don’t plan to start now.” Kalex groaned at his brother and threw his hands up. “Really?! First of all, I don’t think attendance 20 years in the past counts on your current record. Second, you’re not a student there yet. Third, I’m pretty sure anything you could learn there is going to be outdated.” He turned to Dib, who was just confused. “No offense.” 

“Kalex has a point, my smeet. Also you would need a disguise. I don’t want you to compromise my mission!”

Xander grinned and addressed the two. “Firstly, I don’t care, I’m not missing any school. Secondly, I can use the computer to add me as a temporary transfer student. Thirdly, you’re right, but maybe a different perspective of things could give me some ideas for the time machine.” He focused his attention on Zim. “And as for a disguise…” 

Xander pulled up his hood and took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, putting them on. “Ta-da!”

Zim beamed. “INGENIOUS!!!”

Dib just gaped. They had to be kidding. Xander’s disguise was worse than Zim’s! He had thought the other day was a fluke, a matter of the alien hybrid being in a rush to save his brother. Not the disguise he actually wore all the time! There was no way everyone wouldn’t be able to see through tha… nevermind.

As Dib thought, his shock wore off to plain disappointment in the human race. If no one would believe Zim was an alien even when he talked about conquering the earth for his empire, they would probably fall for Xander’s ‘disguise’ just as easily.

Luckily for Dib, Kalex seemed to be the voice of reason this time.

“If you go, you’ll be going on your own. Because there’s no way I’m missing an opportunity to skip skool.” He leaned against a nearby wall. “So if you’re willing to risk me being left to my own devices, then go. But you have been warned.”

Okay… so maybe expecting Kalex to be reasonable was a bit too much. At the very least that unusual warning seemed to deter Xander some, as the hybrid lowered his hood. His antennae and expression had fallen too.

“Fine. But only because I don’t trust you on your own.” “Aww. You don’t trust me?” Kalex teased, grinning. Xander rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics.

Zim seemed a bit disappointed for moment, but that quickly changed to pride. “Yes, you stay here and keep your brother from damaging my base! That was Zim’s plan all along!” 

The two hybrids looked at each other and began laughing at Zim’s declaration. The work resumed, with Xander giving the rest of the group orders and the two brother’s occasionally bantering.

The evening came quickly, the only thing they were able to complete seemed to be a monitor and an empty energy chamber. If they couldn’t figured out a better way to make the time machine’s parts faster, this could take a while.

Dib went home concerned, not about the twins but rather about being stuck with them for too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dib was thankful for skool the next day. Not so much for skool itself, but for the chance to have a break from the supposed time-travelers. Maybe he could even be able to gather some info on Zim at skool! Sure, that would be violating their truce… but if the twins didn’t know and Zim doesn’t catch him, it’s fine. 

Once Zim walked into the classroom, Dib began making his plans. This time he would have an advantage over Zim, assuming Zim continued to follow their truce. This time he could catch Zim by surprise! This time he would….!

Dib’s joyful thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Ms. Bitters entered, seeming more irritable than usual. Behind her, followed a figure. 

A figure wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

‘No….’

“Class, despite my outrage we have a new student. He’ll be joining us temporarily.” She turned to the figure. “Introduce yourself then sit down!”

‘He wouldn’t…’

The figure grinned. “Hello, friends! My name is Xander!”

“You have got to be kidding me.”


	5. Skool Is In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for this update, life has been getting a bit busy. I'll be trying to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Dib gaped at Xander while he walked to an empty seat in the back of the room.

“Seriously?! No one is going to question this?! At all?!” 

“Oh come on, not this again. Stop being so crazy!” Across the classroom, kids began to glare at Dib. Xander looked around in confusion. 

“Do you have to be weird every time a new kid comes?” “Yeah, you’re so weird!” The comments kept coming. While Dib was frustrated with his classmates’ inability to see the obvious aliens in front of them, Xander just looked sad. Zim observed Xander’s reaction curiously. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually the class finished insulting Dib and began their lesson for the day. Dib sulked in his seat while Ms. Bitters went on about how the world was doomed. Xander tried to pay attention, but he kept glancing over at Dib with a worried expression.

When lunch time finally came, the entire class rushed out of the room. Once Dib had finally taken a seat in the lunch room, he noticed that, thankfully, Xander hadn’t followed him there.

“What’s up with you today? You’re being more insane than usual.” Dib stopped scanning the room for the hybrid and turned to his sister. “Nothing Gaz.” 

That caught her attention. “Nothing? There NEVER is nothing going on with you. It’s always some ghost or Big Foot or Zim. Most of the time it’s Zim.” “Well for once, there is nothing.”

Dib stopped his paranoid search of the room to begin eating. It seemed Xander would at least leave him alone at skool.

“Um… excuse me? Can I sit with you two?” Dib dropped his spoon. _Apparently_ he spoke too soon, as the quiet voice of the half-Irken sounded from behind him. Gaz glared between Xander and him.

“I thought you said it wasn’t Zim this time.” The hybrid smiled at her, ignoring her glare. “Oh I’m not Zim! My name is Xander!” He took a seat across from the Membrane children.

“Why are you sitting here? Why don’t you sit with Zim?” Dib questioned with an accusatory tone. Xander looked down at the brown bag he had with him. 

“I didn’t know that everyone would treat you that way… so I wanted to say sorry. For all the things that happened in the classroom earlier.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “You know, for all your claims about coming from the future, I would’ve thought that I would’ve told you about what I went through at skool.” Xander quickly looked up. “You did! But I never thought…” He looked down again, hugging himself tightly. “I never thought it could be as bad as you described. You’re always so worried about how me and Kalex are treated at skool… I never knew _**this**_ was why…”

Gaz looked between the two with suspicion in her eyes. “What is he talking about?”

Dib shrugged and returned to his food. “He’s my ‘kid’ from the future. Supposedly.”

Gaz stared at Dib, eyes widening for a split second. She paused her game, causing Dib to quickly begin scooting away in fear. “What. Did. You. Do?” “Nothing!”

She slammed her hands on the table, causing Xander to jump. “Nothing?! Why the hell do you have a kid that looks like Zim?! You’re twelve!” Xander raised a hand, attempting to interject. “Um… if it helps, I’m from the future… I wasn’t born until Dib is like 18 or 19…” Gaz turned to him, then back to Dib. “With Zim? Really?” Her voice seemed at least a little less angry now, so Dib nodded. “That’s what he claims.” That answer seemed to placate her, as she picked up her game and resumed it.

“I called it. Figures that you two would get together eventually.” 

That comment caused Dib to start choking on his lunch. Much to Xander’s relief, the choking lasted only for a brief moment. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CALLED IT?!” “Shut up! Your voice is too loud, I can’t concentrate.” “This is more important than video games, Gaz! What do you mean you called it?!”

Xander looked between the two siblings, and picked up his lunch to leave. He looked around the room for a place to sit, eyes finally landing on Zim by himself at a table. Not wanting to be any further involved in with whatever was going on between Dib and Gaz, Xander moved to join Zim.

“I thought you were sitting with the Dib?” Xander shrugged and looked over to where Gaz was picking up a fork, possibly to stab Dib with. “It was… a bit much today. So I thought I could join you?” Zim looked at the hesitant hybrid, before grinning wildly. “OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN ME!” Xander winced a bit at Zim’s volume. “It would only make sense that you would want to sit with someone superior such as myself! You may sit with me for this ‘lunch’ time!” 

Xander smiled at him and finally opened his lunch. Zim paused as he saw all the human food Xander had packed. “Are you trying to poison yourself?!” The half-Irken paused and tilted his head in confusion. “That food!” He hushed himself, being surprisingly quiet for Zim. “Irkens can’t eat that!” Xander’s eyes brightened in understanding. “Oh! No, it’s fine. Kalex and I have both some human enzymes. We both can eat human food. It’s perfectly safe for us.” Zim still seemed suspicious, but relented.

“Speaking of your brother, I see he finally agreed for you to come.” “Uh…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This morning at Zim’s base, after Zim had left….

Xander snuck quietly through the base, careful not to alert his sleeping brother. Gir had left the room sometime the previous night and was now on the couch watching TV. 

“Gir, I have a task for you.” “I want waffles! With soap!” “Go by the store and get these items.” Xander handed him a list. “Awwwwwwww… I want tacos!” Xander patted his head. 

“If you get these things, you can also get as many taco’s as you want.” “YAY!!!!!” With that Gir ran out the door, just barely putting his dog costume on. 

Xander looked back to the room the two hybrids were staying in and listened for any movement. Luckily, it seemed Kalex hadn’t heard any of Gir’s shouting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the lunch room, Xander sucked in a breathe. “Let’s just say that I’m sorry for all the tacos you’ll find around the base later.” “WHAT?!” Xander awkwardly ate his food, refusing to make eye contact with Zim. 

Zim sighed. “FINE! At least tell me you’re brother won’t destroy my base while you’re here.”  
“Uh…” “OH COME ON!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Zim’s base, during class…

“Xander? You here?” Kalex wander the house a bit. “Hey computer, is Xander here?” 

“No. He left early for skool.”

Kalex rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.” Seeing Gir sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating an absurd amount of tacos, the hybrid decided to join him. 

“Hey Gir. Whatcha watching?” “Angry Monkey Show!” “Cool.” Kalex leaned back to watch too, but then looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

“Hey computer… is there any non-lethal experiments Zim has in the labs?” “There are some chickens Master was launching into space.” “Could you release them? Let them run through the labs.” 

“…you know what, sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander quietly finished eating while Zim moped. “My base. My beautiful base, ruined. Why? Why must this happen to Zim?!”

There wasn’t much else the hybrid could say. Kalex had been pretty open about his plan to mess with the base if he left, so he couldn’t say he didn’t know. And apologies might not go over well right now while Zim was so upset. At the very least, Xander figured that he could help his Pops clean up whatever mess Kalex had made later.

For now they returned to class, Zim mopier than before lunch, Dib with many more injuries, and Xander now with a slight feeling of guilt.

The day droned on for the three of them, and once the final bell rung for the day, the two Irkens rushed out to head back to the base. 

“Dib-beast! Hurry up! Who knows what kind of chaos Kalex has unleash!” Dib groaned as he saw the two aliens waiting for him. 

“I’ll be home later Gaz.” “We both will. I’m coming too.” Dib did a double take, while Xander looked just as surprised.

“What?!” She didn’t look up from her game, walking over to join Zim and Xander. “Since you didn’t tell me about you and Zim’s future kid, I’m coming along to talk to him.” 

Both Zim and Dib looked exasperated. “Why would you want to talk to _him_?!” “I don’t need anymore humans in _**MY**_ base!” 

Gaz looked up from her game for a split second, throwing a rock at Dib and smacking Zim. “Shut up and let’s go.” 

From the sidelines, Xander grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to Zim’s base ended up quieter than any of them thought. Gaz had tried talking with Xander, but as soon as she found out that he was just as much into paranormal stuff as Dib is, she didn’t want to bother anymore. By chance though, Xander was able to mention before she started ignoring him that she might like to meet his brother. Which caused another round of glares and threats of violence towards Dib. 

By the time the group approached Zim’s base, Dib was sure that he might end up murdered by the next day. 

Entering the living room, they were greeted by Gir, Kalex, and mountains of taco take-out bags. Zim made a point to pause, turn to Xander, and gesture furiously at all the taco remains. The hybrid shrugged, smiling sheepishly, before running over to greet his brother.

“I’m home! How’s my favorite twin?” Kalex hopped up and hugged his brother. “I’m fine, me and Gir spent the day watching TV.” Xander looked around incredulously. “And no damage to the base?” “Nah.” The human half-irken looked past his brother. “So… care to explain her?” 

Xander turned around to see Gaz, who seemed so focused on her game that she was unfazed by the mountains of tacos. “…so Aunt Gaz is joining us now…” Kalex sighed in defeat. “You really can’t lie to save your life.” “Hey!”

The group moved down to the labs to work on the time machine. Or as Gaz put it, “You guys work, I’ll supervise.”

While Xander had Zim bring in more material, Dib screw in screws, and Kalex straighten out some rubber belts, Gaz decided to talk to the human appearing hybrid.

“Your brother said I would like you better, so what do you do?” Kalex shrugged. “I’m a homebody, don’t really do much.” Her irritation quickly shifted to Xander. “You lied to me.”

Xander quickly held up his hands defensively. “No I didn’t! Kalex just doesn’t like talking about what he does.” His scared expression changed to a smug one. “He likes video games.”

“Xander, drop it. Okay?” Xander nodded, but then immediately staged whispered, “He doesn’t like to talk about it. He considers it bragging. That’s because…” “XANDER.” Xander winced, and reluctantly backed off. Gaz guessed she would have to find out more the next day at skool. 

Through that conversation, Zim looked deep in thought. The more he learned about his future smeets, the more attached he felt to them. And with that attachment, came a need to keep earth safe, just for them. Zim glared at the floor. They would have to finish this work quickly, before he lost the will to conquer this planet. No one, not even his future smeets, would stop him from conquering this planet for his Tallest. Not wanting to think about it any further, Zim marched out of the room. “I will go get more supplies!”

The two hybrids nodded, while Dib watched him in suspicion. For a few moments, everyone worked quietly.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Zim came running back in. The scream had startled everyone, with Gaz now gritting her teeth and glaring at Zim. Xander took a moment to glare at his brother before attempting to calm Zim. “What happened?”

Kalex chuckled. “I’m guessing he found the chickens.” Zim’s panic disappeared, an irritated expression crossing his face. He marched over to the human hybrid.

“Whenever you get back to your time… YOU! ARE! GROUNDED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next few chapters will be getting into more details about Kalex and Xander. I will probably be presenting these as flashbacks from the point of view of the twins. Tags will be updated to mention this once I get the chapter written.


	6. Mishaps Of The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all my readers!
> 
> I was trying to get this chapter finished by the 25th, since a special Christmas chapter wouldn't really fit in right now.
> 
> As a quick warning, there is some injury description. It's very mild and not graphic in any way, but I thought I should put a warning just in case.
> 
> If that is something you aren't comfortable reading, it begins after “Seriously Xander, are you okay?”  
> And ends after 'Dib looked over to Xander, who had begun gently rubbing his brother’s back.'
> 
> I've also denoted it with the * symbol. So if that is something that triggers you, please heed this warning and the marked sections
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! Seeing the notifications in my inbox about a new kudos or a new comment brightens my day!

The rest of the day ended up spent cleaning up after the chickens. What Kalex had thought was a relatively harmless joke had left a lot of damage around the base. Who knew chickens could be such bloodthirsty little beasts? As Zim, Xander, and Kalex cleaned up, with Kalex repeatedly apologizing, Dib saw this as his opportunity to study Zim’s base in detail. He couldn’t write anything down with arousing suspicion, but Dib figured he would remember anything he discovered about Zim’s base. As soon as he got home, he could add all he found to his notes.

By the time all the chicken damage had been cleaned and repaired, night had fallen. Kalex’s guilt was now enhanced by Xander’s disappointment. All the clean-up meant that no progress had been made on the time machine. As the Membrane siblings left, Kalex kept promising to behave the next day, in hopes of cheering his brother up. Also in hopes that Zim might rescind the reminder he ordered the computer to put on grounding Kalex in the future. 

Given the smile he got from his brother the next morning and the glare he got from Zim, Kalex figured he succeeded on the former, but failed the latter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today both Irkens showed up early for class. Honestly, Zim hadn’t wanted to, but Xander wanted an opportunity to talk to Gaz. As much as Zim hated it, the begging and puppy-dog eyes Xander pulled were irresistible. Tallest help him if Xander ever teamed up with Gir…

It appeared that Dib and Gaz had the same idea, as they both were waiting outside the skool building when Xander and Zim arrived.

“I see you couldn’t wait for my return, pitiful human.” “You wish Space-boy.” The two began arguing, but Xander decided to ignore it this time. He turned to greet Gaz as she glowered at the two idiots in front of her.

“Hi!” “Why’d you have to drag him here this early?” Xander quickly turned to where his dads were fighting, then turned back. “Sorry… I just wanted a chance to talk to you. I was telling you about Kalex yesterday, but I didn’t get to finish.” Gaz shrugged and made a motion for the hybrid to continue. He opened his mouth, but winced when Dib let out a particularly loud yell. Zim’s following cackling didn’t help matters either. 

“SHUT UP!” Gaz shouted at the two, causing both to stop. Xander smiled as thanks to her before finally continuing.

“He makes video games. Like, actually designs them and programs them.” At that, Gaz raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? That’s what he didn’t want you talking about? You’re kidding me, right?” 

Xander shrugged. “He’s good at it. Honestly, he picked up programming pretty quickly. I like to joke that he is genetically predisposed to be good with computers thanks to both Dib and Zim.” 

Gaz gave a side-eye to the two mentioned, muttering, “I doubt it.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it because he doesn’t think he’s good enough at it.” At this point Zim had started listening to the conversation, and quickly interjected.

“How could any smeet of mine not be perfect?! Obviously he is good enough!”  
From under his sunglass, Xander rolled his eyes. He gave Zim a patient smile as he tried to explain. “Kalex has a bad habit of comparing himself to Dad. Worse than even me. When we hear stories about how Dad learned how to hack an alien operating system with limited knowledge of the language… well… he just feels like learning one with help in a language you’re familiar with doesn’t measure up.” 

Like a few days prior, Dib once again felt guilt welling up in him. Apparently he hadn’t hidden his emotions very well, given that Xander quickly brought his hands up in a defensive manner. 

“I’m not blaming you! You’re… well I guess it’s future you, but still… you’re proud of him. For some reason, you make a point to be as involved as you can in Kalex’s interests.” 

The half-Irken’s arms dropped and wrapped around himself. “It’s not your fault and it’s not Pops’ fault. I’ll admit I’m an anxious mess, but so is Kalex. He just hides it better.”

He look at Dib, making direct eye contact. “I know you won’t admit it, not yet, but you have problems. A lot of problems. And as much as you don’t like it, Kalex and me inherit a lot of those problems.” His gaze dropped and the hybrid hugged himself tighter. A strange expression crossed Zim’s face and the alien reached over to comfort Xander, unsure of what exactly he was doing. Whatever he tried must’ve worked slightly, as Xander’s grip on himself loosened and he gave a grateful smile to Zim.

The atmosphere was still sour as the bell rang for everybody to head inside. Hoping to brighten everybody’s mood just a little, Xander quickly added once last detail.

“Kalex does let Pops test his games. He had to fight Aunt Gaz for it, but he was determine to be involved in Kalex’s interests too. So he’s first in line for any playtests Kalex needs.” 

Xander’s addition did help liven the mood some. Although as they seperated to their own classes, Gaz was glaring and making threatening gestures towards Zim. And Zim wasn’t helping with his own glare back. They both were probably already making plans for their future fight. 

Now that Xander thought about it, that would explain why both of them seem to be prepared when Kalex asked if one of them would test his games….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the skool day had ended, the group once again headed back to Zim’s base. Except for Gaz, who wanted to pick up a new game before heading home. Leaving her brother and Zim to their own devices usually wouldn’t be any concern to her, but leaving the two future nephews she learned about with them gave her some doubts. But then again, the two are Zim and Dib’s kids. She figured they would know how to handle their parents.

The walk to Zim’s was quiet, nothing being said until the door to the base was opened to Kalex and Gir watching TV on the couch, the room thankfully devoid of taco mountains today. The twins greeted each other, while Zim and Xander both removed their disguises. Heading down to the labs, Xander explain what work they would be doing today. If all went well, they should have an engine and platform done by the time night fell. Maybe even a computer to run the machine if they worked quickly.

As Dib worked on the engine, Zim on the platform, and the twins on what they hoped could be a small computer, silence filled the room. Normally Dib wouldn’t mind the quiet, it would give him a chance to listen for some of the hidden experiments Zim does. But this, a silence with Zim diligently working on something that _wasn’t_ for the destruction of Earth… it felt almost unnatural. And that’s coming from someone who lives for the unnatural!

Deciding to break the silence, Dib asked a question that had been on his mind the past two days. 

“Hey Xander? Don’t you have a better disquise? I would’ve thought Zim would make you one like his.” 

The hybrid didn’t stop or even look up from his work. “Oh he did. I just don’t like wearing it.” 

Once again, Dib felt like his questions weren’t being answered thoroughly. Aggravated, he asked what he thought was simple question. 

“Why?”

Now that got both hybrids to pause. Rather suddenly, spooking both Zim and Dib. With a sudden movement, Xander dropped the tools he was holding. One hand reached up an eye, the other grabbed the base of an antenna. Kalex reached over to his brother’s shoulder, muttering quiet apologies. 

Dib looked between the two, confused. What the hell happened to cause _**this**_ reaction? It seemed Zim was just as curious, or maybe it was concern, because he quickly moved over to the two. Closely, his eyes scanned over Xander. “Hmm…” 

He leaned closer, looking over the half-Irken in detail. With a sudden movement, Zim stood up straight, his expression taking on a irritable scowl. 

“Your eyes have small scratches all over them, and your antenna have scars. Especially around the bases.” The invader’s hands clenched into fists.

“Who did this to you? WHO HURT ZIM’S SMEET?! WHO?!” Kalex opened his mouth to answer, but Zim interrupted. “WHO?!” “It wasn’t-“ “WHO?!” “I’m trying to-“ “WHO?!” “It was-“ “WHOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!”

“It was my fault!” Kalex finally screamed into Zim’s face. “It was because of me! No one else hurt Xander! Just me!”

Xander’s hands moved away from his head and reached towards his brother. “Kalex, no. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. If I had just listened…” “You listening to me is what caused it in the first place!” 

The arguing caused Zim to back away slightly and Dib to drop the tool he was holding. The two didn’t seem like the type to fight. Over the last few days, neither one really to argue with the other much. Everything was either short and light or playful teasing. Kalex yelling and Xander trying to pacify him was almost… scary. 

Scary enough that Zim, a trained invader, wasn’t sure what to do. Dib would’ve been fine to let them continue on like this, but knowing that they wouldn’t get any work done, meaning he would be stuck with them longer, convinced him to intervene.

“Hey! Both of you calm down. Why don’t you just tell us what happened?” Xander sent a small glower over to Dib. “I don’t think that will help.” 

“No.” Kalex finally stopped his shouting, turning to face Dib. “He’s right. Maybe if they both know what happened, then we can finally come to an agreement that it was my fault.” “Kalex…”

Xander’s worried tone was ignored, as Kalex fully had the Zim and Dib’s attention.

“So, for us, it happened years ago…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A much younger Kalex ran, pulling his brother along by the arm. Xander had his free arm holding his hoodie up while his eyes were closed tightly. The two didn’t stop running until they were able to run into Zim’s base, their home.

As soon as the door shut, the two panted for air and Xander finally dropped his hands. After a few moments he heard his brother’s breathing even out, and he decided to open his eyes. In front of him, his brother scowled, arms crossed, an expression of rage on his face.

“What were you thinking?! Why weren’t you wearing your disguise?! Papa made it specifically for this reason!” 

Xander tried to hold up his hands defensively, but it did nothing to placate his brother. “You know I don’t like it. The lenses are scratchy and the wig hurts my antennae…”

Kalex threw up his arms in frustration. “So what! Is avoiding a little irritation worth almost getting yourself caught?! What would happen if someone saw you?! Someone who was looking for aliens!” “Kalex…” “Don’t ‘Kalex’ me Xander! What would happen is that they would take you, lock you up, and dissect you! They might even do some experiments on you!” 

Xander looked down guiltily. Kalex walked away, kicking the couch for a moment. “Damn it Xander. Can’t you just wear disguise all the time or something? That way I wouldn’t have to rescue you all the damn time.” 

Xander remained silent as his brother left the room.

A few hours later, Kalex returned to the living room. He had taken some time to cool off, his Pops’ shooting gallery and the practice they had done with some of the smaller Irken guns had definitely helped. Seeing no sign of his brother, the hybrid figured he had also left to calm down. Honestly, Kalex was glad for that. 

He knew he should probably apologize for yelling, but his point still stood. If Xander wore his disguise, he wouldn’t be in danger as often! 

It was several hours later before he saw his brother again. His Pops had come up from the labs to set up the table for dinner. They had started eating together as a family after his Dad had found out that the twins would skip meals sometimes. In his own words, “Growing children, Irken and human alike, need to eat.”

The human half-irken had started helping, while Zim used his PAK legs to reach plates in the cabinet, when he heard his brother’s voice. “You’re right Kalex.” 

He looked up and saw Xander wearing his disguise. “I’ll wear my disguise. Will that make you happy?” “Yeah. Now I won’t have to worry about you.”

Zim turned around from the cabinet and immediately dropped the plates he was holding. The sound startled the two hybrids. 

“Papa? What’s wrong?” Zim shook his head suddenly. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

He turned to outside the room. “Gir!” The robot flew into the room, eyes momentarily turning red. “Yes my Master.” “Clean this mess up!” “Okie dokie!” With that, Gir began eating the broken plate pieces like cookies.

Zim again went to get more plates, while Xander got out utensils. The whole time, the former invader kept giving worried glances over to his smeet. 

When Dib arrived home, the two children ran out to greet him. Dib knelt down and hugged them both, only looking up when Zim coughed. Zim gestured his head towards Xander, causing Dib to lean back and look at his son. Noticing Xander wearing his disguise, Dib’s expression became concerned. “Xander, you’re wearing your disguise today?” 

Xander nodded, unfazed by the worry crossing both of his parents’ faces. Dib gave a quick look to Zim before lift his kids up. “Why don’t I drop the two of you off in the living room so you guys watch TV? I’ll help Papa cook dinner tonight.” “Yaaayyy!!!!” 

The joyful shouts put a smile onto both adults’ faces briefly. Dib carried the twins over to the couch, handing them the remote, before joining Zim in the kitchen. The two children watched the shows, not noticing the alarmed whispering from the kitchen. 

Dinner seemed normal enough, each of the family members talking about their day. Up until Dib decided to ask, “Xander, why are you wearing your disguise right now? You know you don’t have to worry about around us. Even Papa isn’t wearing his right now.” 

Zim smacked his head at Dib’s bluntness, while Xander shrugged. “I need to get used to wearing it a lot, I thought this was a good way.” The calm of Xander’s explanation and Kalex’s nonchalant attitude contrasted with the apprehension felt by both parents.

Even as they went to bed, Xander kept the disguise on. Zim tried questioning him about it, but both twins just dismissed his concerns. 

For the next week, Zim kept stopping the two before they left the base, checking Xander and asking if he felt any pain. Xander would quickly answer no before running outside with his brother. After two weeks Zim stopped asking, but continued to give uneasy glances every time he saw his sons. Even Dib seemed unsettled by Xander constantly refusing to remove his disguise. 

After several months, Kalex was starting to worry a bit too. At this point, Xander had never taken his disguise off. Not for bed, not for cleaning, not even to take a break for a little while. The half-Irken human tried to ignore the anxious feeling welling up inside him, but as the days passed it became harder to ignore. Especially when Xander started rubbing at the lenses and gripping at the wig occasionally. 

Finally Kalex couldn’t take it anymore. 

Before they opened the door to head out, Kalex grabbed his brother. “Seriously Xander, are you okay?”  
*  
“I’m fine.” Xander answered. However, his pupils didn’t seem to be focused on Kalex. Worried, Kalex put a hand on his brother’s face, hoping to get a better look. His hand quickly pulled away when he felt something wet.

Looking down, Kalex noticed a pinkish substance on his hand. A quick glance at his brother’s face confirmed that it was coming from under his lenses. 

Blood. Xander was bleeding.

“Papa!” Kalex quickly shouted into the base. Zim came up from the base, carefully holding some machinery he was working on. He looked up to see his children, Kalex shaking and Xander bleeding.

The machine was immediately dropped to the floor.

The ex-invader quickly picked up the two, despite them both being almost as tall as him. Using a few PAK limbs to keep them from falling, Zim rushed down into the labs. A part of the labs had been converted into a medical bay shortly after Dib and him had become friends.

Zim set Kalex down in a chair in the room while setting Xander onto the table in the middle. Against the protests of his smeet, Zim removed the lenses and wig. 

Scratches covered both Xander’s eyes and antennae. Said antennae were also giving weak twitches and were bent in multiple places where they hadn’t been previously. Zim shouted at the computer to call Dib, which it did without argument, while Zim ran around grabbing medical supplies. 

Kalex sat shaking, only responding once his Dad arrived and began holding him. Zim worked tirelessly to heal Xander, taking all night to do so. Even with Zim’s work, Xander was in no shape to go to skool for a while. And Kalex was so shaken up, it seemed he wouldn’t be able to focus at skool. 

Dib took the next few weeks off from work and even Gir behaved. The small family stayed together in the medical bay, checking on both Xander’s physical condition and Kalex’s mental one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The damage turned out to be cuts on the eyes due to the lenses. Both antennae had been severely sprained because of being held down by the wig. Also, the attempts of the antennae to move caused the skin at the base of each to rip.” Kalex added, now finishing up his story. “The results left Xander with permanent scars on both his eyes and antennae. Pops sometimes worries that if Xander wears his disguise for more than a few hours at a time, it will reopen the scars.”

*  
Dib looked over to Xander, who had begun gently rubbing his brother’s back. “But everything turned out okay. As long as you don’t wear it for long. And no lasting effects from the injuries!” 

Xander winced a bit. “Not exactly… I kind of… sort of… have problems with my vision.” As Kalex shrunk in on himself, Xander quickly added, “It’s not bad enough that I need glasses or surgery, but my eyesight isn’t as good as it used to be.”

By now, Dib was starting to feel remorse for asking in the first place. Though he wasn’t sure if that was because of how the twins were reacting or because of how much time was taken up by Kalex’s story. Either way, he turned away, muttering an apology.

Zim hissed something under his breath, before adding another question, much against Dib’s wishes. “Why didn’t I do something sooner? I can understand Dib, with his pathetic meat-brains, not remember this-“ “Hey!” “-but with my PAK, I should’ve. Didn’t I remember you telling me this story?”

As much as Dib wanted to drop the subject and get back to work, he too was curious. That could be proof that they are lying about being from the future. Alas, Xander once again had an answer for that. 

“To be fair, the whole thing happened over the course of several months. If Papa had tried intervening early on too obviously, I’d probably fight him on it. And I don’t remember the exact dates, so he had no way to know exactly what day it would become severe.” The half-Irken paused for a moment. “But I think that’s why he kept checking on me the first few weeks, and kept a close eye on me after that. You remembered that sometime during me wearing my disguise non-stop, I would end up injured.”

From beside Xander, Kalex spoke up. “That’s probably also why you already had the medical supplies needed to heal Xander. You knew to be prepared.”

The group went back to working on each of their respective projects, Zim joining Dib once he finished the platform. A solemn atmosphere seemed to hang over the two hybrids, noticeably enough that Zim kept worriedly glancing over. The whole situation was unnerving to Dib. ZIm and him working together? Zim caring about another living thing? All of it was stranger than any of the paranormal things Dib had ever dealt with. 

After several hours, the sky had darkened enough that Dib needed to head home. 

“So we’ve got the engine finished,” Xander checked, looking over the engine Zim and Dib made, “we’ve made some progress on the main computer,” He looked over the partially built computer his brother and him had been working on, “and Pops finished the platform.” He looked over to where the platform was.

Or more so where Zim had left it, seeing as it was no longer there. 

“WHAT?!?!?! What happened to Zim’s hardwork!” The Irken growled for a moment before shouting, “GIR! GET IN HERE!”

Gir came marching in, a half eaten platform in his hands. “Give me that!” ZIm forcefully took the remains of the platform from Gir. “What did you do Gir?!”

“It’d looked like a pizza so I eat it!” Gir answered, oblivious to the damage he had done.

“Okay… so only the engine and half a computer done.” Kalex corrected to Xander’s list. Xander took one look at Gir before sighing and shaking his head. 

“I guess that when we finish working on something, we need to make sure it is put somewhere Gir can’t access.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has finally passed 10,000 words! I'm honestly surprised I got this far and that this is so well liked!
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and enjoying this!


	7. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I was trying to get this chapter out on the 1st for the new year, so I hope it doesn't seem too rushed.
> 
> Also, no warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

While Dib left, Zim and the twins worked to move the remaining time machine parts. Or rather, Zim ordered the computer to move the parts while Kalex and Xander distracted Gir. An event that turned into more of an ordeal than it should have been, with the computer not wanting to help and Gir wanting to eat more of ‘the tasty pizza’ that was the time machine. With a few bribes of tacos—which Xander wasn’t sure Zim would allow to be followed through with—and threats of dismantlement from Zim, both tasks were achieved and the time machine parts successfully moved. 

The twins had planned to head to bed at that point, but Zim stopped them and asked Xander to come with him. The siblings shared a look, before Kalex decided to question Zim.

“Why?” “I’m going to fix the damage to your brother’s eyes. Now come along smeet!” 

That simple answer made Kalex quickly grab his brother to stop him. “No way.”

“I wouldn’t hurt one of my smeets!” Zim reached over to pull Xander along.

Xander pulled away and gently pried his brother’s hand off his arm. “Papa, I know you mean well… And I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt either of us.” Zim reached for Xander again. “So there is no problem. Come along!”

Kalex stepped in front of Xander defensively and crossed his arms. “But that’s exatly the point. You wouldn’t **_intentionally_** hurt us. In our time, you even go out of your way to make sure not to accidentally hurt us.” His face soften and he lowered his arms. “Right now, you probably would hurt him. It might an accident, but you would and you wouldn’t notice.”

Xander tugged on Kalex’s arm, the two headed to bed. Zim stood in the hall, seemingly frozen.

After a while, Zim finally started moving again and rushed down to the labs. “COMPUTER!!” 

“Can’t you be quieter? Xander and Kalex are asleep.” “DON’T ORDER YOUR MASTER!!! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!”

“…You haven’t asked anything yet.” “…Oh. Well anyway. Can you make a better human disguise? I need one with better lenses!” “No.”

Zim stomped his foot angrily. “DON’T TELL ME NO! YOU WILL MAKE A BETTER DISGUISE!”

“I can’t.” “What do you mean you can’t?!” 

The computer groaned in irritation. “The current disguise construction formula already uses the best material available. There is nothing better to use.” “UNACCEPTABLE!!!” “Well if you can do it yourself, feel free!” Zim huffed and began walking further into the labs, only to stop mid-step and turn back.

“I’m using the finest materials of the Irken Empire. Any injury must be caused by my smeet’s half inferior human DNA. There is no way my materials aren’t perfect!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day skool went on like normal. Oddly, Dib was more careful with Xander. Not throwing anything at him or trying to cause a scene. At lunch, Gaz was quick to notice this change in her brother’s behavior. 

“What is up with you now? You’re acting… almost nice to Xander. It’s weird.” Dib poked at his food for a minute, then sighed.

“I feel a bit bad for him, okay? His eyes and antennae have had some bad injuries…” Dib didn’t get to finish his sentence as Gaz pounced on him and began hold a fork threateningly toward him.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO.” She growled out. “Nothing! I didn’t do anything!” “Don’t lie to me! You just said that Xander was injured. You are the only one around here who would even try hurting him. So again… what. did. you. do.”

Dib tried to pull away, but Gaz’s grip held onto him tighter. “I told you, I didn’t do anything! They’re old injuries, from when he was younger.” Gaz look over her brother’s face for any signs of him lying. Not seeing any, she let him go. Though she gestured her fork at him as a warning. 

Once the skool day ended, Gaz joined the group to head to Zim’s base. Though Dib did try question her… 

“I’m coming because the **one** day I don’t come, I hear the next day about Xander being injured.” “I told you, they were old injuries.” She glared and quietly growled. “I don’t know if you’re lying or not and I don’t care. I know you and I don’t trust you. So I’m coming.”

Seemingly neither Zim or Xander noticed this exchange, the two happily discussing plans for the time machine.

At the base, everyone got set to work. Dib began helping Kalex with the computer, hoping to finish it. Xander helped Zim rebuild the damaged platform. Throughout the work, Gaz “supervised” and attempted to make small talk with the twin hybrids. Not that it went well, neither Membrane child had much in the way of social skills.

The platform was a quick success, and after getting it stored away from Gir, Xander and Zim began helping with the computer. Aside from the twins, it was strange for everyone to see Zim and Dib working together so well. No threat of destruction, no fights, just teamwork. It unnerved both Irken and human.

As eerie as it was to have Zim and Dib cooperating, it was helpful. The computer was done quicker than any of them would have thought possible. They even had time to start another part of the machine. However Xander stopped them, wanting to use their extra time for something else.

“What?” asked Dib in confusion. Xander sighed, and rolling his eyes repeated his inquiry. “Can we go to your house to borrow your shower? Or bath, whichever you have.” “Why do you need to go to my house? And doesn’t water hurt you or something” 

This lead to Xander raising an eyebrow at him. “Do you really think Zim has a working shower or bath here? Besides, isn’t your water filtered or something? I’ve seen some of the water from the water fountains and there is no way I’m using some kind of public restroom shower. And as for hurting me, consider that the benefit of being half human. More durable skin.”

Dib looked over questionably at Kalex, hoping for an explanation. The hybrid shrugged uncaringly. “Don’t look at me for answers. This is all on Xander, I don’t care about getting a shower or bath right now. The whole getting home thing is a lot higher on my priority list.” Xander gaped at his brother. “Kalex! We’ve been here for five days! That’s disgusting! Both of us need showers, or baths, or something! We can continue our work on the time machine tomorrow!” 

Seeing no way out of this, Dib reluctantly agreed. “Sure, you can use our shower. Or bath. Or whatever it is.” “Uhh… don’t you know what it is?” “If we have one, I don’t usually use it. I have a bathroom with just a toilet and sink near my room that I use.” “…” 

The two hybrids sent a look over to Gaz, who shrugged and responded with, “I just use a power hose on him.”

Throughout this conversation, Zim had paused in his movements. As soon as Dib admitted to never cleaning himself, he ran out of the room screaming. While the remaining occupants of the room didn’t think much of it at the time, they certainly noticed when Zim came running back wearing goggles and cleaning gloves, holding disinfectant and a broom. Quickly, Zim began spraying the disinfectant around. While doing so, he began using the broom to shove out the twins and Dib. “Get out!!! Get clean!!! Don’t come back until you are all clean!!! CLEAN!!!!!” Xander rushed out the door ahead of the other two, following Gaz. Dib gave out pained grunts as Zim shoved him. And Kalex just slowly moved along with each shove. Once they were out the door, Zim slammed it shut. Leaving Dib and Kalex no choice but to catch up with the other two.

Upon reaching the Membrane household, Gaz lead the group to a bathroom with a bathtub and shower. Dib was shoved in forcibly first by Gaz, with the reasoning being that since he lived here he should’ve already known and used this room. After Dib was Kalex, this time shoved in by Xander. Last to bathe themselves was Xander, who decided to take his time. A decision that Kalex immediately started teasing him about as soon as he got out. Heading down stairs, Dib walked ahead of the two, getting irritated by their banter.

“Hello son. Have some friends with you?” Well this was a surprise for Dib. One of the rare occasions for Professor Membrane to be home. Dib didn’t think his dad would be home anytime within the next year, to be honest. 

“No, they’re…” Dib turned to the twins, planning to try revealing that they were aliens, when he stopped suddenly. Xander was letting out a light chirping noise, Kalex had put an arm out in front of his brother protectively, and both were wide-eyed and shaking. If Dib had to name an emotion right now for their reaction, it would be fear. 

Both of them were terrified. Of his dad.

That made Dib confused. Sure, Xander seemed to get frightened easily, but Kalex was able to run from Zim without getting this way. Kalex even threatened him! What about Professor Membrane could get them _**both**_ this afraid.

“That’s strange… It sounds like some bug got inside the house.” Xander ceased his chirping instantly. “Ah, well we’ll find it later. Anyway, you were introducing your friends son?”

At this moment, Dib could reveal the two. With Xander’s disguise, it would be easier than ever. And even if his dad didn’t believe him, he use this as blackmail against Kalex’s threats.

But as he saw the hybrids shaking in terror, something inside Dib couldn’t. Dib was sure he still didn’t care, but there was just something about the fear on the two that made him hesitant to hurt either of them.

“They’re Zim’s cousins. They’re visiting town for a bit. They don’t have a bath where they’re staying, so I let them come here.” As much as the lie eased Dib’s concern for them at the moment, anger burned underneath. His one opportunity to expose the two, and he couldn’t go through with it!

That answer seemed to satisfy his dad, at least. “That’s wonderful son! Showing some kindness to your foreign friend at last!” “Zim’s not my friend!”

The professor looked over to address the twins. While he hadn’t noticed, Dib saw Kalex lower his arm and begin gripping Xander’s hand desperately. 

“Let me introduce myself. I’m Professor Membrane, Dib’s father. And you are?” Both twins were still shaking, but Kalex attempted to speak. “K-Kal-Kalex. I-I’m K-Kalex.”

When Professor Membrane turned to Xander, the hybrid squeaked and hid behind his brother. He let out a very quiet, “Xander.” 

“A shy one, isn’t he?” Kalex nodded, refusing to speak. Xander was now using one hand to grip the back of Kalex’s shirt while the other was still tightly held by his brother. Dib decided he needed to intervene on their behalf. 

“Well, they need to go home now. So goodbye.” Dib, surprisingly gently, pushed the twins toward the door.

“Now wait a moment son, maybe they would like some tea before they go.” Kalex shook his head rapidly. “See Dad? They don’t. It’s getting late, so they need to get home.” 

“Hmm, I suppose so. Well then, I won’t keep you. Dib can walk you both home.” That caused Dib to pause. “What?! Why?!” “You said they were visiting. Being new to town, I’m sure you could help them get home faster.” 

Dib opened his mouth to argue, but looking back and seeing the terrified looks on both twins’ faces, he shut his mouth and growled out an agreement. He turn back to the half-aliens and pushed them out the door, himself following them out.

“What was that about?” Dib asked as soon as the door closed. Neither twin answered, aggravating Dib. “Seriously, you both are acting weird, or at least weirder than I’ve seen. Why are you both so afraid of my dad?” Again no answer. Dib sighed in irritation and began walking the way back to Zim’s base.

Once they had gotten a few blocks from the Membrane household, Kalex finally spoke up.

“We’ve never met him before.” Dib stopped mid-step, causing both hybrids to bump into him. “You’ve never met him? Aren’t you my kids or something? Wouldn’t he have made a point to see his grandkids? Or is it because your part alien?” Xander shook his head rapidly, gripping Kalex’s hand tighter. “It’s not that. It’s…” Xander trailed off, dropping his head. Kalex looked over to his brother, then hesitantly turn to Dib.

“Something… happened? Will happen? I don’t know the entire thing… but at some point, he hurt you. It happened before we were born, so we don’t know exactly when…” He looked down, returning his brother’s grip. “You kinda talked about it once when me and Xander were little. You don’t really have much of a filter when you speak. Hearing about it was… I guess traumatizing would be a good word. It sort of came up once when we asked about your parents… whatever happened, or will happen, was bad enough that you made a point to warn us to stay away from him.”

A sudden silence swept over them all. Dib couldn’t believe it. Sure his dad was a jerk, but not enough for him to be considered a danger. And he couldn’t be a danger to Kalex… Dib still hasn’t been able to convince him that Zim’s an alien, there’s no way his dad would ever believe that Kalex was half-alien. But then what happens to cause this kind of fear from these two? Did his dad do something to them? No, they said they hadn’t met him before. Had he done something to them when they were babies, supposedly causing his future self to feel threatened?

“Can we just continue walking? Please?” Xander quietly muttered, interrupting Dib’s thoughts. Looking up, he saw both twins giving him perturbed looks. “I just said that all out loud…” 

“You really need to work on the whole talking out loud to yourself.” Kalex commented with an agitated tone, starting to walk again with his brother. Dib started to follow, then paused. “You guys can get back to Zim’s on your own, right?” The two looked at each other, then returned their gazes to Dib, nodding.

“Okay, good. You two head there. I need to head back home for… something.” The twins nodded without hesitation and the group went their separate ways. They had barely parted when Xander stopped and turned back to Dib.

“Hey Dad?” Dib paused, still uncomfortable with Xander calling him that but not willing to challenge it with Kalex right there. “Yeah?”

“Be safe.” With that, the two half-Irkens took off running towards Zim’s base.

Dib stood there for a moment, confused. Whatever supposedly will happen, because he’s sure he would’ve remember something already happening, can’t be as serious as they seem to think it is.

Shrugging it off, Dib began making his way back home. Whatever it is, it isn’t his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering, the event that caused future!Dib to warn his kids to fear Professor Membrane won't be addressed in this fic. Mostly because flashbacks are from the twins POV, so they don't really know about it. The two _will_ make a point to be more cautious about going to Dib's house though.
> 
> But for those curious as to what it is, it's inspired by this tumblr post:  
> https://snailienz.tumblr.com/post/189208602598/there-are-also-several-hints-at-there-being
> 
> Also, a bit of a side note: I'm considering making a story about future!Zim and future!Dib. Sort of how their friendship started after this, the beginning of their relationship, when Kalex and Xander were created, and the flashbacks in this story from their POVs. 
> 
> Of course I'll finish this story first before I begin working on that. But I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in that.


	8. Trouble Finds You Wherever You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait again. I've started a new semester at college, so updates are probably going to be a lot slower. 
> 
> Also please let me know if there are any typos I missed. I usually try to look over each chapter one last time before posting, but with life being hectic for me right now, I didn't really have time to double check this one.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter for now!

Kalex was grateful to find the front door to Zim’s base unlocked. Neither Xander nor him were in the right mindset to wait for Zim to open it at the moment. Xander walked over to the couch, taking his sunglasses off with shaking hands, while Kalex shut the door behind them both. Kalex went to sit beside his brother, his own hands gripping his pants. Neither one spoke, not even responding when the computer tried questioning them. After several attempts to get their attention, the computer finally decided to the smart thing and get Zim. 

Unfortunately, the computer didn’t consider also telling Zim what was going on…

“Are you both clean now? I WILL spray you with disinfectant if necessary.” Both twins nodded, but remained silent. Zim eyed the two suspiciously. Seeing the two shaking and barely responding, Zim finally thought to ask what had happened.

“We uhh… we met Professor Membrane.” Kalex quietly answered. “Dib’s parental unit?” Another nod. Zim looked over the two frightened twins once more, anger beginning to boil up inside him. 

“Computer! Prepare the mutant weasels for attack!” “Ugh, fine.” 

That quickly caught the hybrids’ attentions, with Xander finally responding. “Why do you need mutant weasels? Why do you even have those?” 

Zim waved a hand dismissively. “Just an experiment.” “Okay… but again, why do you need them to attack?” 

Zim’s antennae flattened to his skull, his hands tightening into fists. “Something happened between you two and Dib’s parental unit. Something that has left _MY_ smeets terrified. Such a threat cannot be ignored. So I am handling it.” 

The two looked at each other in a panic and quickly jumped up. “We don’t need to attack him!” “He didn’t do anything to us specifically!” They quickly shouted at the same time. Zim gave them both a curious look.

“What do you mean ‘us specifically’?” Xander shrunk in on himself a bit, while Kalex quickly explained. “It was something done to Dib! We’ve just been warned to stay away from him!” 

Looking between the two, the invader shrugged. “If it was enough that even that human considered it a threat, he deserves to be destroyed. Computer, bring me the weasels!” 

Xander and Kalex each grabbed one of the Irken’s arms. “No weasels!” 

The simultaneous shouts caused him pause. Seeing this as their opportunity, Kalex tried to explain further. “Whatever happened might not have even happened yet! You can kill him for something he hasn’t done yet!” 

Zim attempted to pull away. “Of course I can! Even better, that would stop it from happening in the first place!” Failing to escape, Zim shouted up to the computer. “Release the weasels!” 

“Don’t release the weasels!” “RELEASE THE WEASELS!!!” “Don’t!” 

“Ugh! Stop shouting!” “YOU DARE TELL YOUR MASTER WHAT TO DO?!?!”

With Zim now arguing with the computer, the twins finally released their grips on him. It seemed the computer’s sass had distracted the invader from the whole weasel issue. The two silently left the room, both hoping Zim would forget about the whole Professor Membrane thing by morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed that for once luck was on Xander and Kalex’s side, as the next morning the attack again Memrane had been abandoned. 

As Zim and Xander started to head to skool, Kalex followed. A detail that Zim immediately noticed.

“Wait, I thought you didn’t want to go to skool? You lied?!?!” 

The half-human laughed at the accusation. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not coming with you guys. Seriously, I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to skip class.” Xander pulled his sunglasses down, just enough to glare at his brother for a moment. “I have an errand to run. Xander,” he pulled a note out of his pocket, “made a list this morning of a few things we need. I figured while you guys are busy would be the best time to get them.” 

From beside Zim, Xander gave a dry laugh. “More like I said we should get them together after class and you didn’t want to have _any_ reason to even consider going to skool.” 

Kalex just elbowed his brother, grinning. After they walked a couple blocks, they finally split with Kalex going off further into the city.

With him gone, Zim finally decided to ask, “What list did you make anyway?”

Xander grinned excitedly. “I don’t want to give away too much until I can tell Dad too… but let’s just say that Kalex and I might be able to go home today.” 

The invader asked no further questions, seeing the hybrid’s excitement to tell Dib buzzing through him. Although the two did pick up their pace, getting to skool quicker than usual. Apparently getting there before the Membrane siblings for once.

As soon as Gaz and Dib walked up to the skool yard, Xander ran up to Dib.

“I’ve got great news! Kalex is getting the last few materials so that we can go home!” 

Dib’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Really?” Xander nodded eagerly, nearly throwing his hood off. 

“Yeah! So I didn’t really explain it all to Zim because I wanted to tell you at the same time…” The mentioned Irken had marched up to the group shortly after Xander had ran off. “But the last few things we needed was some special cables to connect everything and an energy source. Kalex is getting those while we’re all in class, so as soon as we get out, we can finish the machine. Completely.”

Dib could clearly see how happy this made the hybrid, as his antennae were twitching quite obviously under his hood. Enough that Dib felt that he had to say something to him.

“That’s great and all, but you might want to chill out a little. You’re antennae keep moving.” Xander’s hand quickly flew to the top of his head, while Zim took on a thoughtful look.

“Yes, you should limit their movement for now smeet. It would be bad if you got caught right before finishing your way home.” Xander nodded, but the beaming smile on his face remained. Clearly he would stay hyper until they got back to the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The skool day passed quickly, with neither Irken paying much attention in class today. As soon as the bell rang for the day, Xander was one of the first ones to jump out the window, shouting at Dib and Zim to hurry up. Ironically, Dib was sort of glad that everyone thought Zim and him were weird, as it meant no one was questioning Xander’s actions. Even Gaz came along, saying that she wanted a chance to say by to the two people who could actually get her brother to act like a half-sane person.

As soon as Zim’s house came into view, Xander ran up and slammed the door open. 

“Kalex! Did you get what I asked?!” A confirming hum was all Xander needed before he began jumping up gleefully. “YES! YES! YES!” 

The calmer twin looked over to the approaching group and gave a smug grin. “Looks like we’ll finally be out of your hair.” 

With that, he gave an extra glance at Dib. It didn’t take a genius to realize that his comment was mostly directed at Dib.

Not that Dib cared. Honestly, if this works, he would be glad to finally be rid of these two. The only thing that would make it better would be if he had brought his camera along so he would have evidence of time-travelers. Oh well, at least it would be a partial victory.

Down in the lab, the cables had been strewn across the floor, the machine parts were positioned on a table, and it appeared that Kalex had put something in the energy chamber. 

“Yeah, uh… quick note: why the hell was I, a kid, able to get dangerous chemicals? Not that I’m complaining right now; it worked out in our best interests. But it just seems like a huge safety risk.” 

Dib gave a sarcastically questioning look at Kalex’s question. “Zim and me have been able to nearly kill each other in public. Do people around here _look_ smart enough to think about child safety?” “Point taken.”

The banter did nothing to dampen Xander’s mood, as the half-Irken immediately ran up to the computer and began hooking up cables. 

“Kalex! Show Dad and Pops where to put the cables!” The half-human chuckled and dismissively waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m on it.”

Despite his seemingly uncaring attitude, Kalex did as he was asked and directed Dib and Zim each to start connecting cables to time machine parts. It took a while due to the number of cables, but with Xander’s hyperactive energy, they finished long before sunset. 

“Finally! We can get home! We did it Kalex! We did it!” The brothers hugged each other. “Yeah, we did.”

From the side, Dib muttered a “We helped too, you know…” only to be shushed by Zim. The invader seemed at least somewhat happy for the time travelers. But his antennae occasionally twitched with a hint of anxiety.

The twins turned to Zim, Dib, and Gaz. “I guess this is goodbye then.” Xander said, now a bit sadly. Gaz huffed and gave a playful punch at him.

“No it isn’t. You still have us in your time. Besides, your dads are probably missing you.” 

Her statement cheered Xander up enough for his entire face to light up again. He turned over to Zim and Dib. “Well, then. I guess this isn’t really goodbye. Just a see you later.” 

Neither one responded, though it didn’t seem to bother Xander. Kalex gave the two a casual nod as a goodbye, with both returning it with an awkward nod.

Xander typed some code into the computer and machine’s engine began to vibrate. The energy chamber began to glow brightly. The twins gripped each other’s hands, grinning, as the platform began to light up.

…  
…  
…

And then it all went to hell.

The light on the platform went out. The engine sputtered and exploded. The exploding engine hit the computer and monitor destroying both. The force of the explosion ripped all the cables. The energy chamber had its own reaction, imploding on itself.

All that was left of their work was charred remains. 

The joy on both twins faded instantly into pure anguish. The two let go of each other as Xander collapsed on his knees. 

“No… No… NO! NO! NO! THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPENED!” Xander cried out, slowly curling on himself as tears began to fall. Kalex seemed just as distressed, letting out a furious shout before running out of the room and up one of the elevators. 

Zim quickly looked between the elevators and the collapsed hybrid, before running over to attempt comforting Xander. 

From nearby, Dib looked at the scene shocked. His shock was short lived as Gaz immediately pull him out of the room and growled at him. “Go. After. Him.”

With that, she shoved him towards the elevator Kalex had gone up. In a slight daze, Dib obeyed and went up the elevator. In Zim’s living room, he could see Gir on the couch. The front door appeared to have been slammed open. Dib ran outside, at first wondering how he would find Kalex, only to immediately see him running down the street shouting curse words. Not even hesitating, Dib ran after him.

“Wait! Kalex!” Upon hearing Dib’s voice, the mentioned twin paused and rapidly turned around. The pain on his face caused Dib to take a step back. 

“Don’t you dare! I don’t want to hear you say anything about how you knew we were lying or how you knew this wouldn’t work! We aren’t lying! This was our one chance to get home and now it’s gone!” 

Dib tried to approach, only for Kalex to harshly push him back. 

“I SAID DON’T!” Dib put his hands up defensively. “Geez! I’m just trying to understand what’s going on…” 

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say, as the hybrid’s hands rolled up into fists and his eyes burned with hatred.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?! I’LL TELL YOU ‘WHAT’S GOING ON’! WE JUST LOST OUR ONE WAY HOME! WHAT’S THERE TO UNDERSTAND?! ME AND XANDER ARE STUCK HERE! FOREVER!” His arms began to shake and he lowered his head. “We’re stuck, forever.” 

Slowly he sunk to the ground. His hands raised up to cover his face.

“And you don’t even care.”

With that, he began to quietly cry. Dib was feeling like he had been punched. Sure, he didn’t believe that the two were from the future, or that they were his kids. But he cared that whatever had just happened to their machine devastated them. Or at least he understood that it bothered them.

Seeing as Kalex wasn’t going to push him again or attempt to punch him, Dib slowly sat beside him and put an arm over his shoulders in an attempt to be comforting. 

“Okay, you got me. I still don’t believe this whole time traveling kids thing. And let’s be honest, even if I did, there’s no way I could act like a dad to you guys.” This caused Kalex to look up, eyes glaring at Dib. Dib ignored that and continued.

“But maybe I could be your friend. At least until you _can_ find a way home.” 

That statement appeared to work, as Kalex’s expression lost some of it’s anger and he nodded. Smiling, Dib stood up and held out a hand to help Kalex up. 

The twin took it, though his expression stayed sour. Although his anger had lessened, it was obvious that the hybrid was still distressed by the earlier destruction. Dib began leading him back to Zim’s base.

As they walk, Dib noticed that Kalex’s distress was quickly fading into a sort of numb expression. He began to worry when he opened the door to Zim’s base and saw Zim still attempting to comfort Xander, now on the couch. Xander too had a numb look on his face. 

Kalex went over to the couch and joined his brother, though neither said anything. Their silence seem to scare Zim. Dib looked over to Gaz, who had helped Zim get Xander up to the couch, and motioned for her to come. She nodded silently and the two began to walk home, pausing only for a moment to look back at the gloomy display of Zim attempting to get some reaction out of the twins.

Dib shut the door, not be able to bear the pitiful sight for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins remain for a bit longer. And now they don't have a plan.
> 
> On the bright side, next chapter I'm planning to reveal what the letters from chapter 3 said. So you all have that to look forward to!
> 
> Again, it might be a while before I get the next chapter out because of school, so sorry for the delay.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER (IMPORTANT UPDATE)

I realize it's been over a year since I've last updated, so I thought I should update everyone on why the long delay.

I had originally planned to post a story update last March, but around the middle of February some major personal/family problems came up, delaying all writing. Due to those issues I had lost my motivation to write for a while. 

Towards fall I finally began working on this story again, getting about half way through the upcoming chapter. 

But then in November my family's youngest cat died suddenly. This devastated me and again I lost the motivation to write.

However seeing people continue to comment and leave kudos, I started to get my motivation back. I even got a new idea of where I wanted the next chapter to head. I had actually planned to get back to writing the next chapter this week.

But this morning, my family's dog passed away at home. I am heartbroken. I don't know when I'll get back to writing again.

This does not mean I'm abandoning this story, but I thought I should let everyone know that it will be a long while before I continue again.

I'll get back to writing and answering comments as soon as I can, but just to warn everyone that it could be several months before I do.


End file.
